I'm just Maka
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: [Going under Rewrite!] Will be updated soon! A fake picture. The uncool bastard & them. & A ruined reputation. On a rooftop, Maka meets someone who brings her into a world that she never knew. But, when they realize their mistake will they get Maka back? or Will Maka stay away from them? I own nothing except for my ideas. Which not the anime or characters.
1. Chapter 1: Destroyed Rep & Bad Friends

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Destroyed Rep &amp; Bad Friends**

* * *

"Maka, how could you do this, I thought you were my girlfriend?!"

"I am your girlfriend, Soul!"

"Then, how do you explain the fucking picture I found?!"

"What picture?"

"You know what picture."

"How the hell am I should I know? I rarely take pictures."

"Then explain this, where were you Friday at 10 p.m. ?"

"I can't answer that, Soul."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Because that is for me to know alone, okay?"

"Then, I guess you don't need me as a partner anymore if you don't feel a need to tell me."

"What?"

"You heard me, Maka. Since, you can't trust me this partnership is not going to continue with no trust and support."

"I want you out of this apartment at the end of this week. I am stay with Black Star for the rest of the week so I don't have to see you. Also, everyone knows what you did, so I thought you were cool, but I guess you did have a point about guys, but also affects girls. You are just like your manwhore of a father."

After that he goes into his room, grabs his already packed bag filled with clothes, and leaves Maka behind with a cold shoulder and a hard slam of the door.

_"I can't believe he just left. What the hell did I even do and what the hell is going to happen tomorrow?"_

**(At DWMA)**

"Oh look, its _her_"

"Why is _she_ here? Isn't she suppose to be sleeping for her job on a street corner?"

Maka just walks past them without looking at them. This has been going on for a couple of weeks now. All the taunts and sneers pointed in her direction. The worst came from her so-called _friends_ they did nothing to stop or lessen the pain, they just made more wounds to fester.

Liz- _A ice-cold glare and a sneer_

Patty- _A sneer and a blank stare_

Kid- _A glare of disgust and a blank face_

BlackStar- _A rant about how a God like him can't be near someone like her_

Tsubaki- _A pitying sideways glance and a cold shoulder_

&amp; Soul- _A heat-filled glare with disgust and a cold shoulder_

This went on for over five weeks until one comment from '_them_' as she like to call them, pushed her over the edge.

"Hey slut!" BlackStar yells

_No response_

"Oy, Tiny tits, my friend is talking to ya."

_A small tilt of the head was his response_

"What the hell do you want now?" Maka stated with venom

"I want you to admit what you did wrong, then this all goes away." Soul stated with his friends standing right behind him with his new whore right beside him, on his arm.

"So you mean to tell me that you want me to admit to doing something, that I haven't done or show me any proof of anything I haven't done in the first place. No thanks, I don't feel right to admitting to committing something I haven't done in the first place."

Tsubaki then slaps her, which causes her to bust her lip and she slide to the ground. Maka then looks up and see Tsubaki standing over her with her hand outstretched and was close to tears.

"Why can't you admit you are wrong, already?! We want to care, but you won't let us. If you admit it was you in the picture, then everything will go back to what it used to be. Please Maka, we want to-"

"-Want to what? Insult me? Degrade me? Make me admit to something I haven't done in the first place? Why?!" She snapped.

"Wow, Rachel was right, you really are pathetic, just like your mom." Soul lazily stated, while the snake on his shoulder smirked at her.

Maka's hair covered her eyes. Most of the people in the hallway taught she was going to cry, scream or do both. The rest wanted to see how this played out. No one expected this outcome.

"So i'm pathetic, huh Soul? Then, how about you? This coming from a guy who does mean what he says and when he says judging people isn't cool, yet you judge me like your fucking Death. I asked you what was going on and I asked for your cooperation, but it seems I'm not going to get that. Then when I finally see the stupid picture, you accuse that it's me, but it's not even me in that picture. Whatever. The last straw was when I found out you were cheating with me for your so-called new partner for over a year! I had enough of this, don't worry I'll never come back to haunt you so don't have to see the 'whore' who roams the halls again. Have fun with your meister and your bastards." Maka stated in a cold, detached tone.

She flipped everyone off in the room and Maka then pushes through the crowd, leaving everyone in a state of shock and shame.

She then turns a corner and disappears down the hallway and goes to the roof of the DWMA building. She put her hair down for her usual pigtails and removes her gloves. She then takes off her long jacket along with her pale yellow vest and undoes the bandages around her chest revealing C-cups going up to D-cups, underneath her black button-up shirt. She takes off her shoes and picks up the Deathplayer she bought on one outing. Put her headphones in and plays _**"Another way out"** _by Hollywood Undead.

As she was drowning in the world of Hollywood Undead and thinking about a new book series she had her eye on, unknown to her, a dark-clothed figure arrives at the scene on the roof staring at her intently.

**Ending it here. Why? Cuz I feel like. Plus, this is my first Soul Eater fanfiction. Favorite, follow, whatever. ****No haters or flamers, especially you Larry, or whatever the hell your name is. ****Moving forward, I will post the next chapter about Maka, and the mystery guy later today. ****Bye, &amp; thanks for the follows and favorites on my first story.**

**~Laters Minna!**


	2. Chapter 2: Maka's New Start

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2: Maka's New Start**

* * *

*******_Brace yourselves people, this gonna be a long chapter_*******

**(Flashback: A day after Soul told everyone.)**

Maka was covered in bruises and red, angry marks from slaps. Her clothes were all torn and worn and she was slightly bloody. She was caught by Liz and Patty and they started to beat her up, but she was able to get away, when they where discussing next what to do with her, and when they thought she was unconscious. She was hiding from the glares but the whispered cruel words still reached her ears.

She finally reached the apartment she shared with the 'uncool bastard' as she started calling him a week ago. She went and packed everything she could and finished. After packing she made her way to the door, when she hear that the 'uncool bastard and them' as she called her so-called friends 'them' talking about how they were going to trash her room and burn her stuff when being done with it.

Being pissed off at the black star-like idea, she exited through the bathroom window. She then ran a couple blocks over to a street corner to where she called a taxi. Then taking her to 23rd Death ave. Her apartment with the bastard was at 2nd Death street, which was very far away from her new one, just the way she wanted it.

She went inside and from there, her life started to change for the better outside of school. She went inside, and found out that it had a really nice interior design to it. Home-like feeling that invited her to come in. She walked around and found the landlords' room. The landlord was a very nice old lady at the age of 72, and when the woman opened the door and saw her in the state that she was in, she rushed her inside to treat her wounds and ask her story. After the nice old lady, patched her up, she explained her situation at school.

The nice lady then asked her if she wanted to live here. Maka said yes, and got the top floor with six other occupants who she will room with. It will 10 o'clock and everyone who was there were out partying, but Maka just wanted to sleep the shitty day off. She checked out the top floor and it was nicely decorated with both boy and girl accentrics. She went to the room down the hall that was empty and the nice landlord told her she will explain to the other occupants about her and that she should meet them tomorrow morning.

Maka accepted and looked around her new room in the apartment she was sharing with six other people. She just hoped they weren't like _them,_ though. She sighed at the thought and pushed them to the back of her mind for now. She laid out her pjs which would so happen to be just a t-shirt and white panties. She didn't really care for appearances right now since it was so late. The landlord also gave her a first aid kit before she left after showing her the accommodations. She replied with thanks and unceremoniously took off her clothes into a pile on the floor and used bandages in the bathroom trash can.

After taking a hot bath, she moved to her bed and puts on her pjs and makes a commitment to go shopping on a weekend when things cool off.

In the upcoming weeks, things become worse. All the taunts. They beating her up, with no retaliation from Maka, but after a month they stopped when one of the bullies took it too far and tried to sexually harass her. The guy was expelled from DWMA, after being released from the hospital. Maka snapped and beat the shit out of him and thus she started to become very cold to those who used to be her friends and companions. This made an unspoken rule among DWMA students, don't physically or sexually harass Maka. Taunts and cruels comments, she didn't respond to, invading her personal space yes, she did. **_VERY VIOLENTLY._**

She made this point clear very well, using some people as an example for those who couldn't take a damn hint.

**(Back to the present)**

"I can't be believe she said that. That is so not cool."

"Aw, its okay Soul-kun. She's just jealous. I have a cool boyfriend and she lost you guys."

"YAHOOO! Your right, Rachel! She's just pissed because she lost a GOD like me as a friend!"

"I can't believe she lied to our faces again? Ain't that right, Patty?"

"No kidding, sis."

"Whatever, we need to get to class. When she gets there, we will confront her about the picture and the lies, okay?"

"Hai."

**(Back on the Rooftop, with Maka)**

"Hey Maka!"

"Hmm? Oh hey Jackson! How are ya?"

"I was fine until I saw that scene in the hallway. What did those bastards do now?"

"Nothing, except the occasion glare and insult."

"Then how does that explain your busted lip?"

"I-"

"Please don't lie to me. I saw everything"

"Okay."

"Why don't you fight back?"

"Because even though I can take the uncool bastard and his whore. I can't take the blue one and three-striped haired one with my limiters on."

"Then take them off."

"You know I can't do that. They'll hound me even more than before."

"Then change classes."

"What?"

"You heard me. Change classes."

"But-"

"No buts. You know my class is only one year above yours and you are already smart enough to pass the written part."

"What about the fighting part? I am not-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You are one of the most strongest souls and fighters here on this damn campus. Your dumbass ex-partner and his whore are one of the weakest."

Maka blushes at his comment.

"That and also you are one of the very cute ones as well."

"Now you're just saying that to make out with me."

"Actually, I want you in my class for three reasons. The first one as you so eloquently put it to make out with ya, the second one is so that I never have to see them ganging up on you again, and third because everyone back at the house is worried about you. "

"They worry about me?"

"Of course, my cute bookworm."

"I'll think about it."

"Please?" Jackson said with a puppy dog pout.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we need to go to Death-sama firs-"

"Not exactly. I told him about what was happening and he said whenever you are ready to leave Stein-sensei's class, you can. All you need to do is tell him and resign from the sun class to the moon class."

"Okay, I'll do that right now" Maka was about to stand up until Jackson pulled her down again.

"Ow, what was that for?" Maka stated being a little offput and miffed about falling on her butt.

"I still need to fix that lip though." Jackson stated with no emotion Maka could find in his eyes.

"But ho-"

Maka was then cut off by Jackson, putting his lips on hers. She then thought, _"I could wait a couple minutes anyways."_(While those two make out on the rooftop, listening to 'Bitches' from Hollywood Undead, we will return in a couple minutes.

**(Stein's classroom)**

"Where the hell is Maka?" One of the non-important members of the class asked.

"She probably whoring herself out on the streets." One of Rachel's whores replied.

The entire class snickered at that.

_"Who the hell do these brats think there fooling. Maybe its time for Maka to move to another class. This one doesn't deserve her and all the hard work she's done for DWMA." _Stein thought was a sneer that couldn't be seen because of the cigarette in his mouth.

The door slams open. A girl walks into the room. She has ash blonde hair that is down to her mid back, has a black sleeveless t-shirt which has the band Mindless Self Indulgence, a red plaid short skirt and her clunky black and white shoes.

Many wondered who she was, but for those who knew Maka, were shocked senseless.

"Maka is that you?" Soul asked

Maka did nothing to symbolize that she even heard him speak. She turned to Stein-sensei and said,

"Stein-sensei?"

"Yes, Maka?"

"I would like to leave the sun class for the moon class."

* * *

I am ending it here. I finally finished it. I may add on to this later. Thank you are all the likes. I will explain Jackson and the rest of the crew later in the next chapter Prepare for the next chapter. Also, its a new story. Nice comments and Reviews are welcome. Flamers &amp; Haters are not. The Next chapter will be about the interactions between Maka, Jackson and members at the house. The chapter after that will be about the transition of Maka from the sun class to the moon class.

Alright Minna, Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Maka's New Family

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3: Maka's New Family**

* * *

_The nice lady then asked er if she wanted to live here. Maka said yes, and got the top floor with six other occupants who she will room with. It will 10 o'clock and everyone who was there out partying, but Maka wanted to sleep the shitty day off. She checked out the top floor and it was nicely decorated with both boy and girl acentraics. She got the room that was empty and the nice landlord told her she will explain to the other occupants about her and that she should meet them tomorrow morning._

_Maka accepted and looked around her new room in the apartment she was sharing with six other people. She just hoped they weren't like them, though. She sighed at the thought and pushed them to the back of her mind for now. She laid out her pjs which would so happen to be just a t-shirt and white panties. She didn't care for appearances right now sinces it was so late. The landlord also gave her a first aid kit before she left after showing her the accommodations. She replied with thanks and unceremoniously took off her clothes into a pile on the floor and used bandages in the bathroom trash can._

_After taking a hot bath, she moved to her bed and puts on her pjs and makes a commitment to go shopping on a weekend when things cool off._

**(Morning 8 A.M.)**

The sun laughs deeply and shining directly through the shades of Maka's new window. She groans at the awakening and tries to cover it with a pillow.

"No, its too early! I wanna sleep until noon, for the first damn time of my life! Stupid sun." Maka complained.

Realizing the sun's rays won't leave her face she complies with waking up.

_"Fine! You win, I will find a way to block you from my mornings! Promise you that!"_ Maka cursed to the heavens for having a sun in the first place.

She then heard shuffling around coming from the living area.

"The other people on this floor must be up already. I better get myself ready to introduce myself and then go shopping."

As Maka goes to get ready to meet the people downstairs let me introduce all the other six teenagers in the apartment building top floor.

Jackson

Mari

Ling

Lilly

Jay

Michael

"I wonder how the occupants will react to me being here?" Maka wondered to herself as she dressed in a white t-shirt with black yoga pants and a peace sign necklace. She then leaves her room and goes around the top floor and to find everyone else. She finds them and the nice landlady on the living room dining table waiting for her. The landlady breaks the ice and calls out to her saying,

"Oh Maka dear, you arrived! Come in, come in! Don't worry, these guys don't bite."

"Thank you Mrs.-"

"Call me either Baa-chan or Mrs. M, and sorry I did not tell you earlier. You just looked like you just wanted to pass out on the floor."

"It's okay. I was really tired yesterday and so I thank you for giving me a room to sleep in and dress my wounds."

"No problem. I want to introduce everyone here to you, then I want one of you girls to take her out shopping okay?"

"Hai"

"So. You must be Maka, right?"

"Yes? Who might you be?"

"I'm Jackson, or Jacks for short."

"Okay. Nice to meet you, Jackson."

"Likewise. Allow me to introduce everyone else. The girls are Mari, Lilly and Ling and the guys are Jay, Michael and myself."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Same" Ling and Lilly said.

Lilly and Ling are both twins. Lilly is a girly girl with baby blue highlights in her long brown hair and Ling is a tomboy with purple highlights in medium black hair. Lilly and Ling are both weapons. Lilly is a fencing blade and Ling is a katana.

Mari is an older sister. She has red highlights in her blonde hair that is put up in a lazy ponytail. She has a lazy to serious leader personality that solves all most of the problems in the group. Mostly with the girls, and solves disputes with the guys that are entwined with the girls. Mari is a meister.

Jay is a single child. He has black highlights in his brown hair. He has a happy-go lucky personality, the jokester and the clown of the group. Jay is a weapon, that is a blaster that shoots pressurized soul wavelengths at his target.

Michael is an younger brother. He has golden highlights in his brown hair. He is the serious personality type that brings everyone back to reality in case of a problem. He is a meister.

Jackson is a single child. He has green highlights in his black hair. He has the lazy, but chill type of personality. He is the leader of the guys and will usually solve problems if they get too out-of-hand. He has no tolerance for bullying whatsoever, as he was a victim when he was younger. He is a rare meister and weapon, who is able to turn any body part of his choice into a weapon.

"Hey. Maka ,was it? What is with the bandages? Did someone do this to you?" Michael asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. But, I doubt you guys want to listen to my story and I bet when I tell you, you'll just want me to leave and I'll understand."

"Maka? Sweetie, it's okay. Tell them your story and they will understand, okay?"

"Alright, Mrs. M."

Maka then sits down on the table next to Jackson and tells everyone her story. About the fight she had with her ex-boyfriend Soul and how he has been cheating on her for over a year. A picture that her ex found of some girl that looks like her, but isn't and how he and his new girlfriend turned everyone at her school against her and the betrayals of her so-called friends.

"That's about it. I'll understand if you don't believe me though."

"Wait a minute, why wouldn't we believe you? We do!"

"Why would you believe me? I'm sure you heard of all the rumors about me being a slut and whatnot along with the testimonies of my ex-friends. It's all over the school."

"Considering that I don't believe rumors and I like to see evidence with my own eyes instead of a word of another person. So, that would be that." Jackson said with finality.

Maka then starts to cry with joy with just that sentence.

"Thank you for believing me." Maka said, wiping her tears off her cheeks.

"Alright, alright! Enough of the mushy stuff let's go shopping!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Why would we go shopping now?" Jay asked with his head on his arms.

"We need to get Maka some new clothes and new clothes always make a person feel better."

"Clothes in general always make you feel better, Lilly." Ling responded.

"It's okay, I need some new clothes anyways. Also, there is a new MSI cd, that I want to buy that is out right now and I want to get it before they sell out.

"Wow! There's another MSI listener here in the house, huh?"Jay said.

"You like Mindless Self Indulgence, Maka?"

"Yes, I do. Jackson. It was one of my favorites next to All-American Rejects and My Chemical Romance." Maka blushed, playing with her hands.

Jay then plays the wedding bells and song on his phone and the two flush with embarrassment.

"Shut up, Jay!"

As Jay is cackling like a madman, and the two were ready to beat the shit out of him. Michael then steps in to be Jay's saving grace.

"Alright, Jay enough. As much as I like seeing people getting embarrassed, now is not the time. We need to go shopping, remember?"

"Yeah, but it's part of my job." Jay finished with a shrug.

So, everyone get up and leaves and as they leave, they wave goodbye to the Mrs. M. We all head to the outlet mall that is a ten minute walk from the apartment to go shopping. The guys and girls split off into two groups, one for clothes and shoes, the other for movies and music and after an hour they switched.

After three hours of shopping, everyone meet up at the food court to see what everyone else about. After spending two hours at the food court everyone wanted to go home. Some wanted to sleep, others to mess around with their new stuff and Maka just wanted to fix up her new bedroom, then watch action movies all night with the guys and Ling.

Moving forward, Maka missed a week of school, but she didn't care. She had several new outfits and new friends. But, sooner or later she had to go to school and she made sure no one from the sun class messed with her new friends and tried to avoid them in the halls so they wouldn't be targeted. But, her new friends, especially Jackson, didn't take her abuse and avoidance very well.

They were severely angry at those who hurt her and made sure to stick close to her as much as they could. They wanted to kick everyone who hurt Maka off the damn DWMA staircase. However, pleaded with them not to or else most of the sun class would be missing. They insisted that she train with them to protect herself and if the situation gets any worse, to change to their class.

Maka tried to hide the scars and wounds from them, but they were smarter than that and found them anyways. The one who would always take care of her when she was too injured, more emotionally than physically was Jackson. She was physically hurt for over two weeks by getting caught by BlackStar and the Twins, but she didn't let get to her. It, just hurt her a lot emotionally.

When one of the people tried to sexually harass her, she fought back. Harshly. The bastard would have scars to last a lifetime for that. The people of the top floor celebrated for that. Maka and Jackson became a couple and the Sun class backed off from physically punishments.

They were a really cute couple and the guys introduced her to their classmates in the moon class and it was very different from the sun class.

"I wonder if I should change classes."

"Anything you want to talk about, Maka?"

"Nothing. It's just I really like this class, Jackson."

"Wanna change classes?"

"Let me think on it, okay?"

"Sure, but I am going to go to Death-sama, just in case this stupid bullying thing gets worse, so Stein-sensei and Death-sama knows."

"Okay. And thank you for watching out for me."

"No problem."

Maka and Jackson kissed, before Jay ruined the moment. Maka then 'Maka chopped' his head into the ground and Jackson bursts into tears laughing. "That's my strong, cute bookworm." Jackson said, then kissed her cheek. Turning a bright red. She muttered, "Thanks."

**Ending it here. Finally. I'm done. On to the story of the next chapter. Reviews are welcome. Haters and flamers are not.**

**Later Minna.**


	4. Chapter 4: Moving On

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4: Moving On**

* * *

** (Flashback)**

_"Who the hell do these brats think there fooling. Maybe its time for Maka to move to another class. This one doesn't deserve her and all the hard work she's done for DWMA."__ Stein thought was a sneer that couldn't be seen because of the cigarette in his mouth._

_The door slams open. An a girl walks into the room. She has ash blonde hair that is down to her mid back, has a black sleeveless t-shirt which has the band Mindless Self Indulgence, a red plaid short skirt and her clunky black and white shoes._

_Many wondered who she was, but for those who knew Maka, were shocked senseless._

_"Maka is that you?" __Soul asked_

_Maka did nothing to symbolize that she even heard him speak. She turned to Stein-sensei and said_

_"Stein-sensei?"_

_"Yes, Maka?"_

_"I would like to leave the sun class for the moon class."_

**(Present )**

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"What the hell do you mean by leave?!"

"You heard me, remember what I said in the hallway?"

_"You never have to see the whore roaming the halls again."_

"Yes, I remember, but doesn't mean you should leave!"

"Of course it, dumbass! Why the hell would I stay in a class that scorns my very existence?"

"Just admit your guilt and we can put this all behind us. Just tell everyone here the truth so we can move on."

"Are you still on about that?! That person in the picture is not me." Maka said, annoyed.

"Of course it is you! Your ash-blonde pigtails, your red-plaid short skirt and-."

"And what? When was the picture taken and how did get that picture anyways? "

"Whatever, Maka. If you won't drop this thing about changing classes, fine. Then, show the picture to Stein-sensei and we will see who is right."

"Deal. But, if it isn't me then I get to leave and never return. If and I say _if_ the picture is 'me', then I will apologize to everyone and stay, okay." Maka said with her hands on her hips.

"Deal."

Soul gets up from his seat all smug-looking thinking that Maka was gonna get her just desserts, for not telling them about the picture for so long. As he gives Stein-sensei the picture and everyone is waiting in anticipation, some are looking at Maka, some are looking at Soul, and the rest are leaning in front of their desks waiting for Stein-sensei to answer.

"This isn't Maka." Stein stated with finality

"What? Of course it is!" Soul yelled back

"Did anyone of you, actually see the picture or did you all just take Soul and Rachel's word on it."

Everyone in the room had the denacy to look away and stare at the floor and or their feet.

"It's okay Stein-sensei. It's fine, I have people waiting for me."

"Are you sure Maka? You are always welcome back in my classroom." Stein said wanting Maka to stay.

"I wouldn't leave in first place if wasn't my very last option."

"Of course."

"Wait let us see the picture, first!"

"Fine. For those who have soul sight, use it now when you look at the picture."

Everyone then gets up and crowds around Stein-sensei and half the class turned it on and looked at the picture and now wanted to face-plant into their desks. Most of them realized that it's not even Maka. Maka has green eyes with her hair that used to be in pigtails on each side of her head that showed her entire face. The girl in this picture does have blonde hair, but not the same color as Maka's and it looked to be messy and this girl's eyes were darker like she was wearing contacts. All in all, whoever was not in that picture wasn't Maka.

"Maka, wait! Please!" Tsubaki said.

"What is it?" Maka replied with an raised eyebrow

"Please don't go! We're sorry!" Liz said

"Do you think sorry is going to get rid of the last few months of you guys giving me the cold shoulder now is it?"

"Maka, please give us a chance!" Patty asked begging.

"Why? When I wanted to talk to you about my so-called picture you all flipped me off so, Remember you guys left me first, and now I've outgrown you."

Maka then pushes past each of them and walks out and leaves the room, looking forward to go to the moon class.

Maka then walks out of the room and moves forward to go to the moon class.

"Yo Maka, so they finally let you out of Stein's class? They didn't do anything to you right?"

"No Jay, they didn't and I'm happy, I wonder what your class is like."

"It's awesome! You can learn a whole lot and we have spars everyday to make sure we are in top shape. Along with competitions during certain times of the year. I'll bet you will enjoy it."

"I bet I will."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you have plenty of time to make out on the rooftop with Jack, because right now it's a free period."

Maka then turns cherry red and turns around to hit Jay with a Maka chop, he escapes her righteous female fury, but not without laughing first and playing wedding bells.

"Idiot!, He's so lucky, I consider him a brother in everything, but blood."

Maka then heads to the rooftop and finds Jack there waiting on the railing.

"Hey, cutie."

"Hey Jacks."

"Did you switch classes?"

"Yep."

"Did 'they' try anything?"

"They wanted me to stay when their so-called picture of me was shown not to be me and apologized. I refused their apology and left anyways."

"They realize they lost a precious gem, huh?"

"Yeah, too bad for them-"

"And yay for me."

"Love you, Maka."

"Love you, too Jackson."


	5. Chapter 5: The Burnt Sun

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5: The Burnt Sun**

* * *

_Maka then walks out and leaves the room, moving forward to go to the moon class._

**(Present with the Sun class)**

The entire class was stunned and sunk into a deep silence, feeling like something heavy firmly sat at the bottom of their stomachs. Then, Soul couldn't take the damn silence anymore and yelled out;

"We have to get Maka back!"

"For what reason, exactly? She made her point quite clear if you haven't heard the first time." Kid replied, disgusted with himself.

"She belongs here! That's the reason!"

"What do you mean she belongs here? Why should we want to be here anyways? We made her miserable everyday, and she never attacked any of us!"

"Yes, she has Tsubaki! Remember, she beat the shit out that guy earlier this year, he was bedridden for months!" One of Rachel's girlfriends said.

"That's because he tried to rape her, remember!" Liz stated, squashing the girl's argument before it even started.

"Anyways, all this mess is our fault to begin with and we have to deal with the consequences."

"What do you mean by that, Tsubaki?" Soul asked quietly.

"What do you mean, what does she mean?! She meant that you had to blow up on Maka and us being dumbasses followed you without a question." BlackStar answered, covering his eyes with his hand.

"We should have given her a chance to explain." Liz stated.

"It's not our fault anyways."

"How the hell is it not our fault, Soul?" Kid asked.

"In the picture, it just looked like her and I was so shocked and-."

"The girl in that picture doesn't have the same ash blonde hair like Maka and she was wearing contacts."

"It looked like Maka at first glance."

"Goddamnit, Soul! You've been her partner since the beginning, what happened? You should know her better than anyone, in this room."

"Not anymore." Soul grumbled.

"Don't give us that! You known her for too long to make fuck-ups like that, plus why cheat on her?" Kid asked finally looking away from himself. His yellow eyes piercing Soul's red ones.

Soul didn't respond.

"Why so stubborn, now that _you_ are placed on the positool you like to use so much, please give us your explanation."

"What the hell are you trying to say, Kid?"

"What I'm saying is that you fucked up, Soul. We all did. The rest of us are coming to terms with that, but you refuse to admit it."

"No, I'm not and Maka needs to return."

"What about the deal you made with her, then. She hates traitors, but promise breakers are something she cannot forgive. So why?"

"Why what? "

"Why do you care so much Soul?" Liz enquired.

"She's overreacting! So!"

"So!? You cheated on her for over a year! She hates cheaters, remember! Do you think Maka would just lie down and take you cheating on her well?!"

Soul, didn't respond to that, since he already knew the answer.

"She should have just accepted her place in life as second best to me!" Rachael said with her nose stuck up in the air.

"Shut the fuck up, Rachael!" Patty yelled.

"I can't be believe I sided with you! I'm a complete dumbass! Screw this! I'm leaving." Black Star said, getting up from his seat, but Soul grabbed his shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think you'r-"

BlackStar punches Soul right in the face, which cause him to get a really nasty black eye.

"What the fuck, man!" Soul yelled while clutching his right eye.

"That punch was for two reasons. The first was for making me willingly hurt someone who didn't do anything wrong, and other was for breaking your own word.

**(Mini Flashback Start)**

_"Cool guys don't cheat on their partners."_

**(Mini Flashback End)**

"I'm still the cool guy, just as before."

"Was that before or after you cheated on Maka with Rachael?"

"Rachael and I connect more then with Maka and I wanted her to be my partner. Is there something wrong with that?"

"There is if you cheat on your partner. Especially if that person was your girlfriend." Liz said, emotionless.

"We were growing apart, so I thought of breaking up with her."

"So, couldn't you have told Maka your reasons for leaving instead of cheating on her, behind her back?"

"Hey, leave my Soul alone!"

"And why, for any reason should we listen to you?" Kid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'm the meister of Soul and my friends will kick your ass if you don't!"

"Your so-called friends that are on the floor?" Tsubaki stated pointing to the floor.

"What?!" Rachael squealed.

All of her friends that were all behind her standing by her choice of bullying Maka, but they all got the shit beaten out of them with Kid and Black Star. Brushing their shoulders off and cracking their knuckles prescriptively.

"What the hell, guys?!"

"SHUT UP SOUL!" Liz and Patty shouted together.

"Soul, we are going to give you a choice." Tsubaki stated.

"What would that be?" Soul asked while still holding his eye on the floor.

"Either you come with us and asked Maka for forgiveness or-"

"Or what?"

"Or you stay with Rachael and you lose the chance to become friends with us and Maka again!" Kid finished.

"No. I'll stay with Rachael. Maka was just being overdramatic and she'll come back later anyways."

"Fine then. Don't come crawling back to us when your group of backstabbers leave you by your lonesome!" Kid snapped.

"Like that will happen."

"That actually will happen because Rachael and her group of friends are needed by Lord Death in his office for immediate expulsion."

"What!?" Soul yelled bewildered.

"Looks like you are all alone." Black Star stated with little emotion as Rachael and her group exit the classroom.

"Whatever. Maka will be crawling back to me and everything will be back to normal." Soul stated smugly.

"No it won't. Because of your and this class actions of bullying Maka, you basically black-eyed this entire class."

"Excuse me, but do you mean by 'black-eyed'?" Ox asked.

"What I mean by black-eyed is that you guys basically ruined your starts as future meisters and weapons and the missions you get will be very low and demanding. The only way out this is either by hard back-breaking work and fix your reputation or get Maka to forgive you." Stein finished with a frown and another cigarette.

"So that means-" Kid started.

"We're fucked."BlackStar finished.

**Ending it here. Why because I feel like it and I that basically sums up the situation on the Sun class. The next chapter is about the moon class and about Maka. Ideas and advice is welcome in reviews. Losers who just like to bitch please leave the reviews alone. For those who might be miffed at that it my story. Don't like don't read or review please. Alright sorry its a tad shorter. I may rewrite it if someone tells me what's wrong or you want me to incorporate something else into it.**

**Laters Minna**


	6. Chapter 6: The Chill Moon

_"So that means-" Kid started._

_"We're fucked." Black Star finished._

**(Maka's POV)**

_Maka then walks out of the room and moves forward to go to the moon class._

_"Yo Maka, so they finally let you out of Stein's class? They didn't do anything to you right?"_

_"No Jay, they didn't and I'm happy, I wonder what your class is like."_

_"It's awesome! You can learn a whole lot and we have spars everyday to make sure we are in top shape. Along with competitions during certain times of the year. I'll bet you will enjoy it."_

_"I bet I will."_

_"Don't worry. I'll make sure you have plenty of time to make out on the rooftop with Jack, because right now it's a free period."_

_Maka then turns cherry red and turns around to hit Jay with a Maka chop, he escapes her righteous female fury, but not without laughing first and playing wedding bells._

_"Idiot!, He's so lucky, I consider him a brother in everything, but blood."_

_Maka then heads to the rooftop and finds Jack there waiting on the railing._

_"Hey, cutie."_

_"Hey Jacks."_

_"Did you switch classes?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Did 'they' try anything?"_

_"They wanted me to stay when their so-called picture of me was shown not to be me and apologized. I refused their apology and left anyways."_

_"They realize they lost a precious gem, huh?"_

_"Yeah, too bad for them-"_

_"And yay for me."_

_"Love you, Maka."_

_"Love you, too Jackson." _

**(Present)(Third POV)**

They lean down to kiss each other. Soon, they found themselves on the ground panting from lack of air.

Jackson, then checked his watch and found out they had four minutes until the next class and they had to hurry.

"Come on, my cute bookworm, we need to get going. It's time for the next class."

"Okay."

So, the couple then race down the stairs and Maka follows Jackson's lead to his next class to where he slams the door open and the pair enter and before the bell rings.

"So, Jackson you finally arrive and on time already? Did something happen on your precious rooftop?" Michael said with a elfish grin, leaning back in his seat.

"Piss off, Mike."

"Well Jackson, who is this young lady behind you?"

"This is Maka Albarn."

"Hello, Ma'am." Maka said bowing with respect.

"Good morning, Miss Albarn. Please take a seat wherever you wish."

"Thank you, very much."

So, the pair then took seat next to Lilly and Ling, with Michael flipping the both of them off from his seat. And so, the class lecture started going through interesting topics and soon, the bell rang for lunch time.

**(Cafeteria)**

Maka, then subconsciously walked towards her lone table, but Jackson grabbed her by her shoulder and said, "We aren't eating there today."

"Oh, and pray tell are we going today?"

"Upstairs, that's where."

"Okay, led the way."

So, Jackson led Maka to the way of their usual table and got their lunches and discussed various topics and as soon finished, it was time for physical education.

"Alright, Maka. The next class is physical education and before you start with me, you have to and trust me, you will enjoy it okay?"

"Fine. Sorry, my doubts are still there, though."

"Don't worry about it. I guess I'll just make you comfortable about yourself, now don't I?"

"Maybe~."

"Okay, okay lovebirds. Enough of the mushy mushy stuff for now, save that for when you get a room." Michael said with his arms behind his head.

"Oh~, really Michael? You're one to talk. What about you and that girl on the hallway-"

"Okay, okay."

The group, then walked upstairs, where the lights temporally blinding them, then they saw buffet tables and so many different people.

"Whoa~"

"Yeah, it was the same for us too. Come on~."

"Okay, okay!"

She, was rushed to their lunch table and had everything picked out for her.

"If you keep spoiling me, you are going to regret it? I'm a big girl now!" Maka pouted.

"But, to want to~." He pouted back at her.

"Fine you win. Only because you're cute."

"What about my awesome personality?"

"What personality?"

"Jerk."

Lunch was soon over and they moved to the next class which was physical education.

"Okay class, we have a new student in class! Please, young lady introduce yourself." The coach said.

"My name is Maka Albarn, it's my pleasure to meet all of you."

"Good, now today is special because we are going to work in partners. Okay, now divide into three groups. Weapon, Meister and those who are both."

The entire class lined up, with everyone getting in their perspective lines.

"Now pair, with the person who connects with you the most."

Maka and Jackson, went for each other almost instantly and paired up. The rest of the class following shortly after.

"Okay, then. Use your soul wavelengths."

Maka and Jackson started first, at first it started off slow and it grew. Maka's soul being a bright blue and Jackson's being a navy blue at the center of their chests. Their souls then grew in size, and soon engulfed them both into one giant soul that was cool blue that pulsed with power.

Jackson saw Maka and her life before. Her as a child, her parents fighting, her father cheating on her mother with different women, entering the DWMA, meeting Soul, making friends, fighting battles and soon confessed to Soul the one she thought would never cheat on her. Her finding out how he cheated on her for a year, him confronting her over a fake picture and the mocking of her so-called friends and Soul's new lover. Then, her leaving her old apartment, meeting Baa-chan and the rest of the gang, training, standing up to her ex-friends then becoming his girlfriend.

Maka saw Jackson and his life before. Him as a child, his father's death and his mother's drinking to dull the pain. The challenges through his life and his awful middle school years. The attack on his person the caused a large scar on left arm, the bullying and him snapping at all of them and leaving the school. Him, getting accepted into DWMA, his silent six months, meeting Micheal and the rest of his friends. Him, opening up and moving in with his new friends, partying, working on his car and then meeting Maka, her story, accepting her and then training her and after that becoming her boyfriend.

The couple, then came out of their trance and looked around. They were confused, until the coach's shocked voice got their attention.

"Are you guys a couple?"

"Yes, sir. Why?"

"That would explain, why your soul resonance is so big. It nearly swallowed everyone."

"Really?"

"That was awesome!"

"Um~, Maka, right?"

"Yes, uh~?"

"Oh! My name is Cathy and I was wondering if you have weapon blood?"

"Huh?"

"I don't mean to offend you or anything its just when you and Jackson were connecting, I felt another weapon that was there inside and since Jackson is both, I was wondering maybe you have both." She finished.

"I guess, maybe. My father is a weapon, he is a scythe but I don't know how to use it though."

"I guess, Jackson and myself will have to teach you Miss Albarn. It seems I have a special case once again, don't I Mr. Jackson."

"Yes, you do sir."

"Welcome to the moon class, Miss Maka."

* * *

**Ending it! Yay! This story is still alive, its been too long, I'm sorry. Anyways, moving on to the next chapter. _They_ confront each other. Laters**

**Kourtney Uzu Yato.**

**P.S. If you don't like don't read.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Argument

(A Month and 1/2 Later)

"Hey, Maka!"

"Hi~!"

"Enjoying your time in the moon class so far?"

"Yeah, it's been fun, but the training. How to do this type of torture for hours and still have the energy to goof around?"

"You get used to it. The first month is always the hardest, then it becomes second nature, so don't worry about it."

"You'd better be right, I can barely move."

He then got a smug look on his face.

"Wipe that look off your face or I'll Maka chop it off."

"Wow, Maka-chan, so violent. "

"Jerk.."

Micheal being the good friend that he is helped Maka to her next class, but caught the attention of a long dirty blond that was in the nearly empty hallway.

"I have to tell everyone. We have to get Maka back." Liz said as she went back towards the sun class.

She finally entered the class after taking the long ways to avoid the looks of the other students in school building.

'If this is what Maka felt, then we really fucked up. Stupid Rachael and her dumb picture.' Liz thought as she went towards her classroom.

The room, that was usually filled with laughter and immense chatter was now silent and foreboding. Like the school was punishing them somehow. Seriously, all the rooms were a comfortable 75 degrees and when she entered the sun class it felt like it was 50 degrees and it even if you covered yourself head to toe with warm clothes, the chill went through your clothes like a hot knife through butter.

Her friends weren't doing so well, as Patty lost her cheery child-like personality and now grimaced and cursed at every opportunity. Black Star couldn't go through his god rants anymore, but people thought they should feel relieved at the loss of them, but now it felt empty and awkward.

Tsubaki, never stopped sobbing and flinching at any touch. Her confidence has been shattered and she was nervous wreck. Kid was now extremely silent as his compulsive OCD became worse as his attacks seem to explode at random as he would be silent one moment and then cleaning and perfecting the entire room he was in the next.

Soul was the worst, but he still had his head up his ass and he was too stubborn for his own good. Plus, it seemed that Rachel was still here as she used a loophole to continue going to school, but it wasn't so good on her end as well. Everyone gave her a cold shoulder or a heat filled glare that could melt steel. Soul looked weak, as without Maka her soul kept the tiny demon at bay, but now it was wreaking havoc on his mind, chipping down his walls of sanity as he started to dread sleeping as they were filled with smothering black blood.

Rachel was worse than before, it was like all the misery the class was going through was making her powerful almost like she was feeding off his soul. Soul was worn and yet trailing behind her like a lapdog with her posse behind her, flipping their hair.

The group left their main classroom and move towards the gym, when they saw her after so long. Maka..

Her soul was larger than before and even standing in the doorway brought some life back into the group and made Rachel violently flinch.

She was beautiful and cheery, she was flipping, dodging and running through training dummies like a hot knife through butter, hacking them to pieces and finishing off the obstacle course with a snap kick that decapitated a dummy as she took in breaths of air.

The applause that came after still made her blush even after completing the obstacle course for the tenth time.

However, as the applause died down their were still several claps, but they were slow and gave off a creepy echo across the gym and then that is when she noticed _them._

"Well, well dear Maka-chan. This is where you have been for the past couple of weeks." Rachel said, slowly walking towards her.

However, several flashes later showed Lilly, Ling, Micheal and Jackson all at her side with several others leading up the rear, none looking happily at the group.

"Oh have your _friends_ fighting your battles for you?" Rachel pouted.

"I didn't think a bitch like you would know about friends." Maka sneered.

"Actually, I do since yours left for me." Rachel smirked.

Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid and Soul all wanted to say they didn't want to, but all they could manage was to fidget and flinch as the words couldn't leave their throats.

Some of the people with advanced soul perception took notice of their actions and put that piece of information to the back of their minds for now.

"I'd suggest you leave, before we make you leave." Mari said.

"Considering that you are not welcome.." Lilly started.

"Or anywhere else for that matter." Ling finished.

"Okay, okay. We will leave, come on all of you." Rachel snapped her fingers and flipped her hair, leaving the room.

The group shuffled their feet, but their eyes could not meet Maka's. They all left, but Soul looked back at her, his eyes were a darker red with a scorpion's tail tip?

'Soul?' Maka asked.

He soon left with the others and the door closed shut.

Maka slightly shook at seeing Rachel again, but Jackson put his arms around her, comforting her by wrapping his soul around hers, but she had a nasty feeling down in the pit of her stomach.

Soon the day was over and the group was leaving, but they came across Soul, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty and Liz again, but without Rachel.

Lilly put her hand on her shoulder and Jackson wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"Maka, please. We need to talk to you."

* * *

**Ending it! I want the next couple of chapters to be interesting. See you guys later, thank you for the all reviews, favorites and follows of this fanfiction as it means a lot to me.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble's Brewing

(Flashback)

_Soon the day was over and the group was leaving, but they came across Soul, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty and Liz again, but without Rachel._

_Lilly put her hand on her shoulder and Jackson wrapped a protective arm around her waist. _

_"Maka, please. We need to talk to you."_

**(Present)**

"What you guys want? And where's your 'leader,' anyways?" Maka said neutrally.

"She finally left, after basically sucking Soul dry." Patty said, her dull blue eyes boring into Soul's.

Said boy was shuddering in his clothes as Maka took the time to actually look at him. He was pale, paler than usual, his red eyes has dark shadows under them, like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep at it clicked for Maka, 'the little demon.'

As much as Maka wanted to leave him and the rest of her friends who turned on her in their misery, her soul and conscience wouldn't allow that. She was too much of a marshmallow for those that need help. She expanded her soul to engulf the group, but it caused a violent reaction. It caused Soul, Black Star and Kid to scream bloody murder.

The three boys fell to the ground and started to convulse into spasms, which caused Maka's friends to freak out and the convulsing boys were taken to the school nurse and soon they were called into a meeting with Death and Maka's father, Spirit.

"Hello, Maka-chan." Death said, with a wave.

"Hi, Death-sama."

"It seems Kid-kun, Black Star and Soul-kun are all hospitalized in the nurses' office, do you know what happened?"

"That answer, I do not know. I extended my soul wavelength because they were all looked very sick, especially Soul, and I never saw my wavelength react violently to anyone else other than those with souls that have taken a dark path."

"I think something might be affecting your ex-classmates, Maka-chan."

"It seems that way." Maka replied, her hand under her chin, trying to think.

Soon the mirror in the room, flashed and came to light and Lilly was on the other side, "Death-sama! Maka-chan!"

"What is it, Lilly?"

"You need to come quickly! They have gotten worse, their souls are out of control, the one with the star tattoo is really bad and the one with the red eyes needs to be restrained, he just threw up black blood, you come over here!"

"Alright, I'm coming."

The connection soon cut off, and Maka raced out of the room, leaving only Death inside.

Maka raced towards the nurse's office which was a source of screams and when she opened the door, she found Michael and Jack holding down Black Star, Lilly and Ling restraining and gagging Kid so he wouldn't bite off his own tongue and Soul had been gagged and restrained was thrashing in his bed, his red eyes wide and shrunk.

She slowly entered the room and closed the door and when the door closed, the boys thrashing has renewed with extra vigor, she slowly started to expand her soul, enveloping the trio of boys again.

Black Star slowly started to relax, his white-knuckle grip on bed finally loosened and Tsubaki was staring to wake up. Soon, he was breathing right again a black mist came out from his mouth and Tsubaki's evaporating into the air and then they both fell limp.

Kid finally quieted down, his soul finally settling along with Liz and Patty's. He was breathing normally and some reddish liquid fell from his arm and to the floor. Liz and Patty relaxed into their chairs, breathing soundly.

Soul, however was still thrashing, Maka brought down her soul and walked closer. She placed her hands automatically on each side of his head and fell her consciousness leave her body and go into Soul's room.

"She's too caring for her own good, you know." Michael said, as both he and Jackson set themselves on the floor, next's to Maka's kneeling body.

"I know, but that's what makes her desirable in the first place."

"True."

(Soul's Mind)

Soul was no longer in control of his body, he was forced into statue state and the bastard working his body against him was creation of that bitch Rachael, he had no idea she was witch and it was too late as she forced her poison into his mouths ago. He was able to force her away from him and beat it after saying he was taken.

However, his body suddenly started to work against him. Making him fight with Maka and whenever he slept, he had massive blackouts and it became sudden with others as well. It was him first, then Black Star, then Kid and then Liz, Patty and finally Tsubaki.

He could she was she did to them and how it took a bit of a struggle with Kid and he almost escaped if not for taking Black Star first who strong armed him and he became part of the bitches' army. He didn't help that Maka was gone on assignment and he no longer in any reach of Maka's Angel Soul and he unfortunately had to watch as his body was ran by her, becoming her puppet and sex toy. If he ever got out, he was taking the longest of showers and no one can complain.

He wanted to burst into tears, all the hurt that she went threw at his hands, never getting any reprieve. He wanted to leave, but he was stuck. The little demon and Jessica, the bitch's fake name when he came across her tormented him relentlessly. He found out after the third month that she was witch and she was even related to Medusa, the snake witch.

Her true name was Scorpia and she wanted to drown the world into madness and black blood. She was able to take over his body using the black blood, Medusa left in his system, however he wasn't Maka's partner for so long by being complacent. He was as stubborn as a bull and would not give in. He didn't give to his parents, he didn't give to the madness of the Kishin and he was damn sure he wasn't going to give in now.

Now if he could only get to his Soul Room, he he would bet his black music piano music that the little demon and the bitch were fucking each other senseless on the coaches again. He barely repressed a shudder as it would signal where he is and he did not want to experience the blood boiling black blood again, no matter how enticing it was.

"Soul?" A voice sounded out.

"Great, appears they found out." He grumbled unhappily.

"Well, you evil bitch, you have to try better than that to make me fall!"

"MAKA-CHOP!" A familiar voice sounded out.

***Thwack!***

"Ow!" Soul gritted out.

He couldn't even rubbed his poor throbbing head from the all evil fury of the Maka-chop. Wait a minute..Maka-chop?

"Maka! Maka! Where are you? You're not a part of the little bastard's attempt to get me to fall, are you?" He said, with a slight tinge of pleading. He was so tired, he just wanted to shower for hours and sleep for days.

"Yes, it's me. Now can it." A small voice said at his side.

He looked down and saw Maka, well a different dressed one and he sighed in hopefulness, he really hoped the demon wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Alright, _Maka_. If you are really who you say you are, then prove it."

"If that's what you want, fine. What do you want, it better not be perverted or I'm chopping you out of that statue and beating the crap of you, you know."

'Sounds just like her, but I won't be fooled with a damn copy, not matter what my heart wants.' Soul thought to himself.

"What color are your panties?" Soul said, after some serious thinking.

Maka didn't respond for two seconds and then a most bittersweet book nailed Soul right between the eyes, making him see stars.

"Yep, you're Maka alright." He said, his head tilting back and forth, blue and red souls floating around his head as his eyes swirled in his sockets.

"Glad you realize it, stupid." She said, finally stepping out of the shadows.

She looked up at his form, he was encased in stone, he was practically the only remnants of his sanity, he sealed away from her madness.

"Could you help a guy out, Maka?" He said, sheepishly.

"Alright-"

A pair of short claps echoed around the pair and they looked around and saw the little demon in a human form of black hair with yellow eyes and shark-like teeth. He wore a dark suit and dress shoes. Scorpia was in dark purple dress with black lacy shoes tied to her thighs.

"Well, well well. If it isn't Soul-kun and the little angel."

"You bitch." Maka sneered.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing off your wings and drowning you and Soul in black blood."

* * *

**Ending it! Next chapter, sorry it took so long. It seems it has finally been a year since I first started this fanfic, I thank you for all the reviews I have received so far and I will see you guys in the next chapter. **

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	9. Chapter 9: Finally

Chapter 9

* * *

(Flashback)

"Could you help a guy out, Maka?" He said, sheepishly

"Alright-"

A pair of short claps echoed around the pair and they looked around and saw the little demon in a human form of black hair, pale skin, yellow eyes, and shark-like teeth. He wore a dark suit and dress shoes. Scorpia or Rachal, on the other hand, was in a dark purple dress with black lace shoes tied to her thighs.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Soul-kun and his little angel."

"You bitch." Maka sneered

"I'm going to enjoy tearing off your wings, little angel and drowning you and Soul in black blood."

(Present)

"Can't really do that, bitch."

"Oh, then explain to me, how are you going to stop us?"

Maka smirked,"If we are no longer here."

"Wha-"

Maka and Soul vanished into thin air, leaving Rachel and the little demon alone in the inky darkness of Soul's hiding place.

"That cow." She snarled before everything went white.

(Back in the Real World)

Maka snapped awake and moving away from Soul who finally woke up with a groan and a sigh a large amount of black smoke blew out from his mouth.

"Maka...?"

"Welcome back, Soul." She smiled awkwardly

Soul was then punched in the face by Black Star, while Soul nursed his bloody nose, saying lowly 'I was expecting that.'

"Black Star, what the hell?"

"That's for ambushing me!" Black Star snarled

Everyone was really angry at Soul because of what happened as they remembered everything.

Because Soul was under the control of Rachael in a unique form of madness isolating Maka, it was for an entire year of planning however when Maka was on a different assignment where she couldn't bring Soul with her, he was affected harshly and was drawn towards Racheal.

While Soul could detect kishin souls he couldn't detect certain types of witches along with their negative influence. He was drawn in and was soon her puppet when continued to unleash concentrated doses of madness making the little demon stronger and making him take over and he started to date Racheal.

Racheal needed to isolate Maka away from her friends and turn her friends against her, but they were not called prodigies so lightly.

Death the Kid and Black Star would be the strongest ones to take care of and then the rest would fall into place along with the rest of the Sun class as the students had a slight jealousy towards the prodigies of the sun class, Maka, Black Star, Death the Kid and their weapons, Racheal just aggravated the jealousy into full blown hatred.

Maka's misery was just providing more and more power to Racheal, however, it started to fade when Maka's misery turned to apathy and then to disgust, weakening Racheal's hold on the group's minds and when Maka renounced the class, it caused an overflow of emotions that were able to finally make their appearance in their physical bodies instead of just inside.

Their souls were practically bleeding as they were finally able to get out what they were thinking. When they met Maka in the gym it was eroding her hold on them and when she encased them all with her soul, it shattered the hold entirely causing the group to experience immense pain.

The madness was much more subtle than Medusa or Arachne's as Medusa used her smarts to create madness in a liquid form, Crona and Soul being the two main subjects on black blood and Arachne was the powerhouse of the sisters and the last Scorpia was the weakest but her form of madness ensnares people around her, stringing them around like puppets.

Soul was just one of many she had led around on a string.

The rest of the day was long and tiresome, Soul was proven to be under the influence of the witch Scorpia, who manipulated him into breaking his connection with Maka, the little demon made sure their fuckings were not noticed, until now making Soul look like he was about to lose the rest of his lunch.

The rest of gang needed to stay under Professor Stein's supervision and make sure there is nothing left of the madness so no one has a relapse.

Jackson stared at Soul, who stared back. The confrontation between the two was going to happen sooner rather than later, while Soul was not at fault when he pushed Maka away, she came to him and he fell for her.

The way she looks when she got a new book, the way she pouted when she couldn't understand something, the way she would grind her shoes into the dirt when she had to ask for help, were among the many things that made him fall for her.

Soul, however, was her first partner, dealing with many things and the person she put her trust into only to have it smashed to pieces in a plot by a witch. They insulted each other, she nagged him while he waved her off, they were opposites and clashed, but they made the most of it.

However the most important question would be, who would get Maka? Will she stay with Jackson? Or will she go back to Soul? If either of them happens will the rival fight for her? What will Maka say about this?

Maka, on the other hand, was dealing the weapons who ensnared her into a group hug, crying and wailing that they were sorry and didn't mean it. She just smiled back and let them hug her to death.

Another problem will soon arise as the group will now have to face sooner rather than later, Maka's explosive love triangle and Scorpia/Rachel's plans.

* * *

**Ending it! I'm ending, I'm sorry, I've drawing a blank about this chapter so I decided to make the final battle between Scorpia vs Maka and both gangs at the end. Also, Scorpia will have a say in the next chapter, considering she is now in hiding and people will be hunting her down. Soul and the gang will have a discussion with Maka and how they were brought under Scorpia's control and Maka will be conflicted between going to be under some stress along with seeing how the Sun class is doing. Later, if anyone has any ideas then please either review or PM me, please. Also, I thank all of those who have reviewed me so far.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	10. Chapter 10: Flashback

Chapter 10

* * *

[Scorpia's Hide Out]

She snapped awake in her bed as her connection with Soul through the little demon's madness was cut off and she groaned as she felt the effects of being forcefully pushed back into her own body.

Scorpia knew she had to leave, it was only a matter of time before they started to hunt for her if not had started their manhunt already. And considering she messed with an entire class of students, crippled their trust in each other and possibly destroyed lifelong friendships, she would be at the top of their hunting list.

She sighed as she used her magic to pack all of her things before she going underground. Her mind then thought back to how she first met Soul 'Eater' Evans.

[Flashback]

Scorpia under the disguise of a busty blonde girl in a tight blue belly shirt, slimming yoga pants and sandals and she walked into the music store, in hope of finding another victim or at least a person she could have fun with.

She spent the next ten minutes browsing the shelves and then she heard the bell of the entrance of the door opened and she looked and saw Soul.

His snow white hair and his lazy red eyes instantly caught her attention and she licked her lips in secret.

'My, my...' She thought, looking at Soul wave his way through the music store, hi-fiving the cashier.

She followed after him as he looked at the shelf for beginner music and picked out the classical one and then went to his usual section and picked out three CDs before going to the register and Rachel decided to make her move.

When Soul waiting to pay, someone bumped into him from behind causing their stuff to spill onto the floor.

"Aw, man," A light female voice said

He turned around and saw a blonde girl with strawberry locks, blue eyes, and a big bust that made him fight to not get a nosebleed.

"I'm sorry~, you're not hurt are you?" Soul said, moving to help her

"Oh no, I'm okay. I'm just clumsy. Actually, I'm new here so I do not know who you are?"

"My name is Soul Eater," He said gathering all of her dropped belongings, handed them to her, paid for his things and then put the bag over his shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Rachel."

"That's cool, but I need to go," Soul said, wanting to go and introduce Maka into his world of music.

"Wait!" She grabbed his shirt, making him stop and look back at her

"What is it?" Soul asked

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked simply

"Yeah, I do," Soul said, looking forward

"Oh, sorry," Rachel said, a fake blush tinting her cheeks

"It's alright. See you around," Soul smiled, before leaving the music store, leaving Rachel/Scorpia looking at the red-eyed boy with an interested glare and left the store without a backward glance.

She then spent the next week getting information on Soul Eater and found out that he was scythe that fought against the Kishin along with the meister Maka Albarn with the angel soul who landed the final blow.

Scorpia sighed as he finished her research and smiled at the plan that ran through her head.

She was going to make something worse than the Kishin and they would be the key in drowning the world into madness. If Maka was driven to despair and madness, her angel soul would turn into something much more dangerous than the previous Kishin and Soul's betrayal and death would push her over the brink.

* * *

Over the course of several weeks, she has been working her way into Soul's head, but she couldn't seduce him, no matter what she did. She almost lost him twice when she threw herself at him and decided that using his lower head won't work, she would take drastic measures.

Rachel opens the door and invites Soul inside her apartment.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Soul-kun," She said with a smile

"Of course, you called me saying you had an emergency?"

"Yeah, follow me, please," She said, grabbing his arm and led him upstairs.

Soul was led to a bedroom first and behind him, he heard the door close and he felt a near-blinding pain at the back of his neck and he fell unconscious barely turning around to see Rachel with a mad smirk before everything went black around him.

Soul soon found himself inside his soul room where he was getting swallowed up by black blood and he was completely frozen to do anything to stop it, however, Soul, not being Maka's partner for nothing managed to seal off a part of his sanity into a box where the little demon and Rachel could taunt him.

The little demon had full control of Soul's body and used it to his full advantage and was factored into the plan of turning Maka into something worse than a Kishin.

The first part of the plan was turning all her friends against her, crippling her by cutting her off from her friends and she knew exactly where to start. BlackStar, if he fell, then so would his weapon and then getting the twins and using all of them to capture Death the kid the biggest threat to her plans and once he fell, everything would fall into place for her world filled with madness.

Getting BlackStar was rather simple, it was all the matter of inviting him over at Soul and Maka's place and having him infected. The problem with infecting him was that while he wasn't smart, he was instinct-wise and he bolted after the first stinger stung his side and he ran as far as he could from the house, but he was caught by Scorpia's tails as he cut a corner in an alleyway. Several more stingers filled with poison and a blast of the little demon's madness wavelength finally pushed the boastful assassin over the edge.

After infecting him and told him up of their plan after explaining, then they left and BlackStar returned to the home to where he found Tsubaki cooking dinner waiting for him to arrive. She turned around and welcomed him, "Hello BlackStar, how was your visit with Soul?"

"It was fine..." He replied

She walked towards him, raising an arm to check his forehead and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine," He said, wrapping her up in his arms

"Well, you are really affectionate today."

"Yeah," he said, nuzzling her neck

Tsubaki turned off the stove and BlackStar picked up his partner and she blushed trying to say, "BlackStar! Wait, what about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait," He said to her before leaving the kitchen and he carried her up to their shared bedroom and shut the door with a slam.

The moans and groans that came right after continued on into the night and the next day, Tsubaki woke up the next day with BlackStar, yellow stars appeared in his eyes and Tsubaki's eyes became dilated with a swirl inside.

She smirked back at BlackStar and he told her to call up the twins as he filled her into the plan Soul told him. She did exactly what he asked of her, they couple didn't have to wait long as Patty burst open through their shared apartment with her usual peppy personality with Liz following after seconds later.

"So, Tsubaki, what was the thing you wanted to talk about?" Liz said over Patty's laughing as she shut the door behind her.

[Death Manor]

Death the kid, mostly called 'Kid' by his friends and his father has felt something was off the entire day, he felt his stomach tie up in knots when Liz and Patty haven't picked up their cell phones and he couldn't reach Soul or Tsubaki. He even called BlackStar's cell phone, but all that he heard was his boisterous voicemail. He checked the entire house and not a single thing was out of place or out of order.

The young Shinigami decided to wait up for his partners and wonder if they went out without him.

He didn't have to wait long as Liz and Patty came home, but he didn't hear Patty's loud giggle or Liz's voice.

Death the Kid made his way towards the living room and then manor was then filled with darkness and what clinched it was he didn't hear Liz screaming that it was dark or Patty's laughing.

He felt something creeping behind him and ducked sending the two assailants tumbling in front of him and it was Liz and Patty.

"Liz, Patty! This isn't funny Patty turn on the lights!" He ordered

But, there was no response and Kid nearly got blindsided by BlackStar's big wave, electric shocks allowing flashes of light to fill the room and he saw Liz's blank face, her blue eyes nearly black, Patty's face wide in an open grin, her eyes wide and her pupils nearly gone from her eyes, and black star, his eyes having a star in the center of them. They all had the signature of madness coming off of them in waves.

Kid left the manor, avoiding their attacks as he came face to face with Soul and Rachel who were waiting for them as Kid got surrounded by his madness-induced friends.

"You're not really Soul are you?" Kid said, quietly

'Soul' shook his head, "He really was the smart one of the group,"

"You won't get away with this," He growled, getting himself into a stance

"Maybe, maybe not. But you will help us regardless," Rachel said, having Soul transform into his weapon form.

There was no need for words and all six attacked Kid, but Death the Kid was a tough opponent even without his pistols, he managed to dispatch Patty and Liz with a hard uppercut for the older twin and a hard palm thrust to the stomach for the youngest. He moved both of them away from the fight and he had to avoid BlackStar's attacks with Tsubaki in her black blade form and Soul in his scythe form.

BlackStar used his scarf to restrain one of his legs and Kid fell to the both of them when he took a slash on his chest and back and he fell unconscious and all he heard before passing out was Rachel saying, "You will see things in our way soon enough."

After making sure all six prodigies were completely under her control, she told them to act normal as she infected the Sun class. There were little seeds of jealousy already there as Death the Kid, BlackStar, and Maka were the best meisters within the class along with their weapons and it didn't take that much to turn it into hatred.

By the time Maka returned, she found herself facing a cold welcome and distant friends, from there it went from cold to downright vile after Soul dumped her for Rachel.

* * *

[Present]

Maka sat down in a chair in the medical wing as everyone else left to return home and prepare the amount of shit they would have to sort through tomorrow. The only people who were there in the room were Maka, Jackson, and Soul as she stared at the both of them.

Her ex-partner, the one she defeated the Kishin with, her first partner, the one who got her out of the house, the one she decided to listen to music for, the one who playfully insulted her, and a frequent magnet for her Maka Chops.

Her new boyfriend, the one who comforted her, the one who bandaged her from the attacks from bullying she suffered in school, the one she comforted from his nightmares, the one he gave his heart for and his embarrassing little Bookworm.

She sighed as she thought, 'What do I do?'

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! I'm so sorry for the incredibly late chapter! I think this story is going to be wrapped up soon, considering I have to make the reactions of the parents, Death, Spirit, and the Sun class. P.S. Rachel's friends are actually just magic-based so they will be erased from memory. Maka will need to make a choice of both Soul and Jackson. Laters!**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
